Lime with a Lemony Twist, A serious of un-ordinary events
by MidnightStorm13
Summary: I'm a big fan of insight but, I want to hook and reel. Read the front page and you will get the idea. It's about Chase and Jack and an very special OC who will appear in future stories if popular. I call it Lime with a Lemony Twist! Enjoy! Go mind slave! :3
1. Chapter 1

This story is out of my heart J and it is also a replacement for a story I discontinued recently. I'm very sorry! But, I'd like to explain it as Lime with a lemony twist. Now here's the forewarning, Xiaolin showdown is owned by Christy Hui and my story uses some of her background yet there will be my own homemade. Watch out for key words and phrases in the story, they will tell of the next chapter contents and lead up to the ending of parts. For the silly people who never read this large paragraph part at the beginning of fanfictions, they will pay with sadness and the TEARS OF FOREVER RUNNING. I guarantee that got someone's attention. Big cap words usually do. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Somewhere in nowhere land…..

A shadowy figure rants about their master plan (of course I won't even give you their gender J).

"Soon enough I will get what I have waited for many years. Nothing will be able to stop me this time."

A clawed hand holds up a jeweled necklace towards the moon. "Allai assur ana issa kibir uweyana-"

"Aw, you couldn't wait for us to show up to the party Yuyu?" Dashi teased.

"Dashi! You always loved to ruin the moment for me. Can't you let me have a Dashi free day?"

"Not while you're still planning to do evil. Besides, I thought you liked my presence intruding on everything. One minute you can't get enough of me, the next you hate me."

"Ibbu akaye amun!"

Shadow creatures rose from the ground and began to attack Dashi, Guan, and Chase. They were black, transparent, faceless creatures wearing torn, hooded black robes torn at the bottom. The robes were torn and showed what seemed like broken ribs on them. As they floated over to Dashi, Guan, and Chase, their ghostly voices chanted "Ni haya kisu nabu kiba. Ni haya kisu nabu kiba. (you will join us for eternity.)"

One ghost grabbed Guan from behind and started to drain him. "Look out behind you Chase!" exclaimed Guan.

The ghost grabbed chase and whispered to him, "Ni haya kisu haelin ji arrassssee!" Chase's eyes widened. Guan, who was saved by Dashi, freed Chase from the ghost's grasp and sent it back to the earth. "Are you alright my friend?" asked Guan with much concern. "Yes, I'm fine! Let's go help Dashi."

Dashi was trying to fight off many of the ghosts that surrounded him. Guan and Chase broke in the circle and defeated the ghosts quickly together.

"It's over! We have defeated your minions and now it's time to put an end to you!" exclaimed Dashi with confidence.

"You are too late! I have won!" "Oh really?" asked Chase. He toke Guans spear and jammed it into the center jewel of the necklace (it was on a pedestal).The jewel broke in half releasing the magic and stopping the spell from working. "Nooo! You know not what you have done!"

"I think I know perfectly what I have done! I have stopped your evil plan and domination of the world!"

The ghosts screamed as they were sucked back into the ground. The temple began to shake as the magic holding it together was disappearing. The ghosts grabbed on to Yuna's ankles trying to pull her down with them. "Ibbun ae mata haedes (join us in hell)!" "Never!" she screamed. "How could you do this to me Chase?! You traitor!"

"Let's go Chase! The temple is collapsing and we only have a short amount of time to escape!" exclaimed Guan as he ran out the door.

"Chase!" pleaded Yuna. "You're doing this to your own-"

Roof collapsed in front of him blocking the space between him and Yuna. He ran out just in time for the building to collapse and him to be safe. All Chase could hear was Yuna's voice calling his name in anger.

* * *

CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE! CHASE!

"Chase! Chase! CHASE!"

Chase was snapped out of his trance by Jack Spicer's voice. He focused his eyes on the boy even though he was still thinking about his last encounter with Yuna.

"Hi Chase!" said Jack excitedly. "I thought you would never wake up. It's not like you to do such things."

Chase rolled his eyes. The dream was over and he was back to the reality that was Jack Spicer in front of him in his throne room.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Do post some reviews. The more reviews, the more chapters and sneak peeks! Go! Go! Go!

Go forth my minions! J

Love,

~MS13


	2. And the Jack who gave reality

Tadaaaaaah! See. I have posted 2 chapters in 2 days. I just couldn't resist :3

I Don't own Xiaolin Showdown (just if the first chapter wasn't clear enough to folks. Twice the charm they say.

On with the story.

* * *

Chase sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "What do you want Spicer? What was so important that you needed to annoy me?"

"Are you ok Chase? I had to call you multiple times and you didn't answer your door. Maybe I should come back la-"No. Spider...just tell me. Make it fast. I feel a headache coming on.."

"Actually, you called me here this time."

"Why would I do that? What reason would I give for you to come annoy me with your presence?" It's bad when an evil overlord like Chase, who makes sure that he knows what goes on, to forget simple things.

It finally dawned on him what exactly happened. Chase pinched his nose, taking a deep breath. He did invite Spicer to his disappointment.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Chase appeared in Jack's basement. 'What unorganized surroundings...' Chase thought to himself. He walked up behind Jack knowing he wouldn't be acknowledged. When Jack is in the zone working on a new project, he's less into his surroundings and what may walk in or out."Jack."

This sent Jack up to the ceiling screaming as usual. "Chase! Why do you guys always do that?!"

'_Because it's always so amusing._' Chase thought. "What a surprise! You in my evil lair. Would you like a juice box? A pudding cup? Taco-" Chase grabbed his fingers keeping them from moving. Of course, grabbing for Chase meant breaking bones. "I'm not here for a snack Spicer. Even if I was, astral projections cannot eat."

Jack stared at his fingers that were slowly turning blue. "Ahhaahh. What could I do for you, Chasey?" "Come to my citadel. We need to talk."

"But...umm, aren't we talking right now?" "Sigh, yes Spicer we are talking. But, there are always listening ears and this is important." '_Me, explaining myself to a worm. This better be worth it..'_

_"_Um, could I pleeeaaase have my fingers back now?" Chase let go of Jack's fingers that were swollen. "Thanks. You mean right now?"

Chase narrowed his golden eyes. "I'm on my way!" Jack said activating his helipack.

* * *

**Flashback ended:**

* * *

"Right.. Down to business then." He waved his hand over the Eye Spy orb.

"Jack...Do you still wish to prove your loyalty to me?"

"Of course! Why? Do you need me to get a Wu for you?"

"I have a mission for you. If you can handle it, Spicer." Chase smirked evilly.

* * *

Bwaaaahahahahaahahahahahahaha. I have finished this chapter. I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to pull you guys at the end of your seats. If you like and have anything you wanna see, do comment. Leave a review and if you have a character suggestion, lemme know.

Love you guys. :3 _**MS13**_


	3. Set Backs are even worse

Hey Minions, Midnight here. The worst has befallen. I had much to upload for the next chapter that i've slaved over, but now i will not be able to upload for a longer while. I had typed the chapters on my phone which was stolen from me yesterday. :[

Some horrible person up and snatched everything. But to compensate for the time being, I shall give away some secret to the story. :]

The next chapter shall introduce a new shengong wu. Some how i've managed to remember how the story was set up and i must retype it and sort it back out. I don't remember how it all begins, so bare with me please. Jack is going to become conflicted and more exciting scenes. I shall get to the remembering and recreating on the spot. School is starting up and i can't make any promises on time. This really set me back on my story updates for everything.

The Storm shall be rolling in.

~MS13


End file.
